Backtrack
Backtrack is an Epic with the presumably unique power of seeing into the past. He has become infamous among the player base for his whiny and cowardly attitude. Biography Steve Lawrence was a nerdy, unremarkable man living in San Francisco before Calamity. He worked for a 7-Eleven and managed his own ''Firefly ''wiki in his free time. He was generally content with his lot but for the fact that girls didn't talk to him and a series of Internet vandals kept trashing his wiki until he was forced to abandon it. Afterwards he opened his own Twitter account, but his only follower--his mother--eventually unfollowed him because she found his incessant complaining annoying. Upon receiving his powers, Backtrack became mildly more useful, with his loyalties squabbled over by several different High Epics in the city. He began to find the constant threats against his life frightening, with the final straw being the total destruction of the nearby city of San Diego. Backtrack then set out into the country, drifting up the west coast for several years under the employ of High Epics such as Anvillicious and Captain Carnogore. After several years of wandering, Backtrack's retrocognition allowed him to witness the death and resurrection of the Epic Lightwards. Being currently unemployed, and thus hungry and vulnerable to marauders in the wasteland, Backtrack tracked Lightwards to the city of Portland. There he met the Momentum Twins Impact and MV, whom he immediately tried to flirt with, Nighthound, whom he was utterly terrified by, and Lightwards, who was furious at being followed and sent him on an errand to the nearby city of The Dalles after pointing a gun at him and yelling for a while. Powers and Abilities Backtrack is gifted with the unique power of retrocognition, the ability to see into the past with perfect clarity. By standing in a location he can view every event to have ever occurred there, whether it happened yesterday or millions of years into the past. He can even view into the minds of people involved in past events, telepathically divining exactly what thoughts or sensations they felt at any moment in time. As a closely-related secondary ability, Backtrack can divine at a glance every location an individual has been in through life, from birth until the current time. Through this and his primary ability, he can perform his trademark "backtracking" and trace an individual back to his or her location at any point in history, discovering origins and personal secrets along the way. Attempting to view the thoughts of a mentally deranged individual can make Backtrack physically ill, and teleporters interfere with his secondary power. Personality and Behavior Backtrack is very fragile and appears highly aware of this fact, showing astonishing levels of timidness and cowardice when in his natural frame of mind. He has been known to cry when sufficiently terrified, and often scares himself by jumping to wild conclusions when viewing incomplete scenes from the past. Despite this, Calamity's influence on his mind is comforting to him, making him overconfident enough to call dangerous Epics by their given names and put his arms around female Epics who could squish him with a thought. He is quite often mortified by the things he does while still high from the effect his spowers have on him, though his solution is generally to use his powers more often to compensate for his terror. Appearance A tall and lanky man with scarcely any muscle to speak of. His hair is long for a man's and solid black in color. He wears a simple dark blue T-shirt and jeans, and is quite attached to a pair of flamboyant pink sunglasses he accidentally robbed from a woman's apparel store in San Fransisco. Recently these were stolen by the Epic Shiny Sparkle, causing him much distress. Category:Characters Category:Epics Category:Kobold King's Characters